


And Baby, I Apologize

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Drabble, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Junoverse | Juno Steel Universe, Other, Peter is a Sad Boy, Sad Peter Nureyev, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: Drabble prompt: "I know it hurts"





	And Baby, I Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon on tumblr  
title from "The Good Side" by Troye Sivan

“You know, the funny thing is. I’ve never had my heart broken before,” Nureyev’s voice is bitter. “No one ever told me -” His voice cracks on the last word and he cuts off to take a shuddering breath. “No one ever _told_ me how much it _hurts_.”

And Nureyev is crying, and Juno knows he’ll never forgive himself for being the cause of this pain, but that’s not what’s important right now. So, he wraps his arms around the thief, offering the only comfort he can, murmuring, “I know. I know it hurts. I’m so sorry, Nureyev. I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile on tumblr!


End file.
